


Lemonheart

by NoizyKorat



Category: Dué le Quartz
Genre: Anal Sex, Developing Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, First Dates, First Time, Funny, M/M, Movie Night, Oral Sex, Romantic Comedy, Seduction, Sexual Tension, Sleepovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 12:26:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6424000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoizyKorat/pseuds/NoizyKorat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the longest time Miyavi had kind of a huge crush on his attractive, but rather quiet bandmate Kikasa. For a while he had tried to avoid getting too close to him, as to not make his problem even bigger. A well-intended resolve, but rather short-lived. The tempt at Ion is just too strong.<br/>So, as Miyabi ends up offering to host a movie night to his secretly sweetheart, he's got no idea just what he got himself into....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lemonheart

**Author's Note:**

> I own neither of the characters, and this is fiction with no claim to real life happenings. I intend no offense, no infringment with this, and gain no profits with it.
> 
> Ancient work, so probably low standart. Since it is primarily PWP and intended to be funny, that probably won't hurt much.  
> Self-betaed, so sorry for possible errors. Please let me know, if you find any. I love feedback, so thank you very much in advance!

Dim candlelight softly illuminated two pale, perfectly shaped bodies, lying on a bed, closely nuzzled together.  
One lay on his back, perfectly still, eyes closed, the other in his arm, resting his head against the other's shoulder, stroking him with eyes that were glowing with longing.  
He caressed the other's curves without touching him.  
Smiling faintly he pressed a light kiss to the peachy skin.  
Sighing happily, he rolled onto his back to stare at the ceiling, resuming the past hours.

 

Flashback: 

Miyabi was nervous. Very nervous to be exact.  
He'd spend hours and hours of carefully choosing the right outfit, fitting makeup and accessories.  
Now, a few minutes before his guest was supposed to be arriving, he was still standing in front of the mirror, fumbling with makeup, applying one layer of powder after another.  
He was patting his hair for the thousandth time already when the long expected doorbell finally rang. One quick, last glance into the mirror, a final splash of perfume and he hurried to the door.  
Leaning against the door frame heavily, trying to calm down his racing heart, he slowly pulled back the door chain.  
This would be his first evening alone with the one he'd had an eye on for so long already.  
He opened the door and immediately a huge, happy smile formed on his face, as a bunch of bright red hair sprang into his sight.  
"Come in, I've already been waiting"  
Kikasa smiled as he walked past Miyabi and bent down to remove his shoes.  
"Take a seat in the living room, I'll be right there", Miyabi stated a bit too cheerful, fighting not to give away his excitement.  
Kikasa nodded and strode to the living room couch.  
Miyabi went back into the kitchen, fetching a bowl of rice crackers, two glasses and a bottle of Vodka.  
Then he sat down, next to Kikasa, setting the goods on the table and smiled.  
"Feel free to help yourself..."  
Kikasa smiled back, "Domou"  
He opened the bottle and filled about half of his glass.  
Then he threw Miyabi a side glance.  
"Want some, too?"  
"Sure", Miyabi coughed.  
'Oh damn', he thought, 'now it's really gonna get complicated...'  
Without noticing, Miyabi had stared into Kikasa's big brown eyes for a while, deep in his thoughts, until Kikasa questioningly raised his eyebrow.  
Still hesitating Miyabi took the glass Kikasa was still holding towards him and raised it with a shy smile. Kikasa smiled back and raised his glass as well.  
"Kampai", he called and knocked back about half of his drink at once.  
Miyabi took a little sip, careful to grimace as the clear fluid burned down his throat.  
Kikasa set his glass down and looked at Miyabi, obviously waiting for something.  
"So what about the movies now, Miya-chan? “  
'Oh damn. I almost forgot what he actually came over for after all', Miyabi thought, blushing.  
"Hai... uhm... what do you want? I got Action, Comedy, Drama...“ Miyabi pondered aloud.  
"No horror? “ Kikasa complained, making a disappointed face and seeming completely serious.  
Seeing Miyabi's horrified look he burst out laughing.  
"Just kidding! What about some Kitano? “Kikasa suggested.  
A thoughtful smile appeared on Miyabi's face.  
"Hanabi?"  
Kikasa's gesture was something between a nod and a shrug, but Miyabi took it for approval anyway, so he threw in the video.  
Careless as always Miyabi flopped back into the couch, completely unsuspecting.  
Poor Miyabi gasped and blushed furiously as he noticed where he'd landed.  
"Go-gomen...", he stammered and made a hasty effort to get off Kikasa's lap but the arms suddenly sliding around Miyabi's waist, prohibited him from succeeding.  
"I don't think I complained", Kikasa stated with slight cheekiness obvious in his overtone.  
Still completely taken aback, Miyabi gulped, gawking at Kikasa with a hint of excitement.  
Kikasa just flashed him a sweet, innocent smile and Miyabi let out a defeated sigh as he leaned back against Kikasa's shoulder.  
Even though he tried really hard to relax, his body was still all tense and his heart was beating like mad.  
'God, so close... does he want to kill me, or what? Man, I'm not gonna survive that evening...“ Miyabi thought, biting his lip as he could feel every single movement of Kikasa's body.  
Suddenly he felt as if Kikasa's hand stroked over his tummy.  
Suppressing a yelp, Miyabi darted forward hastily, grabbed his glass and downed its contents, hoping the alcohol would help him sit this out.  
A slight smirk crossed Kikasa's lips as Miyabi screwed up his face in disgust, gasping for air.  
"You alright, Miya-chan?", he asked sanctimoniously, leaning a bit forward, "accidentally" letting his hands brush over Miyabi's chest as he did so.  
Miyabi jumped, muffling a squeak and promptly let his glass fall down, which broke into a dozen of shreds as it hit the tiled floor.  
Cursing and with a furious blush on his cheeks Miyabi peeled out of Kikasa's arms and kneeled down to pick up the glasses fragments.  
Naturally he cut himself, which was no surprise since his hands were shaking violently.  
"Ow~~, damn it!“ Miyabi cursed, inspecting the cut, obviously upset.  
"Here, let me do that", Kikasa offered and kneeled down beside him, cupping his hand.  
Then all of a sudden he took the bleeding finger into his mouth sucking it clean.  
Miyabi sharply drew in breath, completely in a dazzle.  
As his mind cleared up a bit from the dizzying sensation Kikasa inflicted on him, he tried to pull away, but Kikasa won't let him go.  
"K-Kika... w-what... are you... d-doing? “ he whimpered.  
"Now don't tell me you don't like it", Kikasa replied, flushing him a vicious smile.  
Miyabi's eyes widened, and he wanted to say something, but his vocal bands refused to work.  
"Oh come on, you can't seriously think I'm that stupid, can you? I know which way you look at me any time you think it's safe to do so"  
At this Miyabi winced and turned his head away, ashamed, blushing.  
Kikasa grinned.  
"And quite frankly..."  
He inched a bit closer.  
"It turns me on", he breathed into Miyabi's ear, hoarsely.  
Miyabi gasped and spun around to face Kikasa.  
"B-b-but....“ he began.  
"But what? “ Kikasa cut in suspiciously, "I'm not sexy enough? “  
Miyabi bit his lip.  
"N-no, it's... it's not that. I... I just thought you... wanted Sakito...“ Miyabi mumbled.  
Kikasa let out a short laugh and wanted to reply something, but Miyabi silenced him with a finger on his lip.  
"So my guess was wrong", he mused, then grinned a bit, whispering seductively, "And I think... you're very sexy in fact".  
"Hmmh, thanks, I can just return that compliment", Kikasa purred and leaned in to kiss the tempting lips in front of him, gently, but firm.  
Gladly Miyabi accepted the kiss, sucking on Kikasa's sensual lips, slightly opening his own to grant Kikasa's tongue access, caressing it eagerly.  
As the kiss grew more and more passionate, Miyabi felt Kikasa's hands roaming over his upper body with soft pressure.  
Giving in to the pressure, Miyabi allowed himself to sink back onto the floor, pulling Kikasa with him, cradling him in his arms.  
Soon enough though, the lack of air brought the two apart.  
Suddenly Miyabi remembered something and he wriggled out from under Kikasa.  
"Wait here for a minute, will you? “ he managed under his breath and dashed off towards his sleeping room.  
"Wha... wait! Where are you going? “Kikasa protested, pouting.  
A promising smile on his face, Miyabi turned.  
"You don't wanna do that on the floor, do you? “ he giggled teasingly and vanished.  
So Kikasa shrugged and waited patiently.  
After a few minutes Miyabi's head popped out of the door.  
"Well, come on now, I'm waiting~", he lured and disappeared again.  
With a sigh Kikasa heaved himself off the floor, and walked over to the bedroom door, a slight smile on his face as he wondered what Miyabi could possible be planning.  
He pushed the door open and let out a stunned gasp.  
Dozens of candles were sprawled across the whole room, and a trace of red flowers led towards a broad bed, on which a very "dressed" Miyabi had made himself comfortable, smiling at him invitingly.  
Still having his eyes on all the beautiful decoration Kikasa stepped in, closing the door behind him, before he looked up at Miyabi.  
"Miya-chan... this is... wow...“ he managed, impressed.  
Miyabi smiled even wider and extended a hand into his direction.  
An invitation which Kikasa accepted with pleasure, kissing the extended hand before he sat down on the bed, right beside Miyabi, inspecting the beautiful face beneath him.  
"I've waited for this so long", Kikasa whispered and leaned down to press a gentle kiss to Miyabi's lips.  
Miyabi slid one arm around Kikasa's neck, capturing his eyes with his own.  
"Surely not as long as I did", Miyabi replied softly, a cheeky smile gracing his face.  
Then he pulled Kikasa down for another deep kiss that expressed all the longing he'd felt for so long, his hands avidly tempering his fellow's cloth.  
As he'd finally managed to peel off the tight leather top he pushed Kikasa down onto the mattress, sliding on top of him.  
He caressed Kikasa's smooth, white neck with feverish little kisses, his hands roaming around the now exposed, just as smooth chest, enjoying the feeling of soft skin under his fingertips.  
Kikasa relaxed, stroking Miyabi's shiny black hair, sighing as he devoted himself to Miyabi's long restrained passion.  
Just the thought that this was really Miyabi's bare body pressing against his, that it was really Miyabi's hot mouth, leaving small, dark red kiss marks on their trail down his neck, that it was really Miyabi's practiced hands massaging his chest and tummy, moving dangerously low, was somewhat arousing to him.  
He gave a gasp as Miyabi's mouth closed around one of his already erect nipples and whimpered as he bit it gently, arching his back.  
Miyabi grinned evilly as he looked back up at him.  
"Ohhh, you like that, don't you? “ he teased.  
Kikasa could only nod as he looked at him, letting his eyes once again take in the beautifully slender, bare form on top of him as his hands wandered down the small back.  
This though wasn't enough reaction to Miyabi, so he dug deeper.  
"What about me... doing that... somewhere else?", he breathed, licking his lips as one of his hands stroked the bulge in Kikasa's leather pants, causing him to cry out.  
"Oh god! Miya... bi... you... little devil", he panted.  
Miyabi laughed a deep, erotic laughter that send shivers down Kikasa's spine.  
"Oh yes, I am. And I know you love it", he purred before all of a sudden Kikasa cried out loudly from the feeling of Miyabi's hot mouth wrapping around his erect manhood.  
Without him noticing Miyabi had opened his pants, which he was now slowly pushing down as his lips slid up and down his shaft, tongue teasing his tip, drawing pleasured moans from Kikasa's pretty, full lips.  
The pants landed on the floor and Miyabi's hands immediately found their way back onto Kikasa's trembling body, whereas his fellow's hands were rummaging through his hair.  
His mind woozy with this overwhelming pleasure Miyabi inflicted on him, Kikasa couldn't think straight anymore.  
The only thing he knew was that he wanted Miyabi to feel what he felt, so even though his body was protesting he gently pushed Miyabi back.  
"I... want... my turn... now...“ he huffed, answering Miyabi's questioning look.  
A satisfied smile on his face, Miyabi nodded and straightened up.  
Kikasa lifted his upper body off the mattress and gently pushed Miyabi backwards a little.  
His fingers drew circles on Miyabi's tummy as he graced Miyabi's chest with kisses, darting out his tongue a bit until he was licking the pale skin greedily, causing his partner to gasp excitedly.  
He wandered down, tortuously slow, his fingertips repeatedly brushing over Miyabi's erection, as his tongue explored Miyabi's belly.  
These actions made Miyabi moan and squirm, so that Kikasa was barely able to hold him.  
Eventually Kikasa chose to wander further down, his tongue having barely touched Miyabi as thee cried out loudly, clawing to his shoulders.  
"No! I can't wait anymore. I want you now! “Miyabi moaned, pushing Kikasa back.  
He crawled back onto Kikasa's lap, lowering his hips until he felt Kikasa's hardness pressing against him. Slowly he slid down Kikasa's length, whimpering, but more of pleasure then of pain as he was already used to this.  
Kikasa had wrapped his arms around Miyabi, holding him tightly, kissing down his jaw as if apologizing for any discomfort.  
Once he had all of Kikasa inside him, Miyabi took a deep breath.  
Then he cupped Kikasa's face with one hand and kissed him wildly as he started moving.  
First Miyabi's movements were careful and smooth, but his passion soon overpowered him and he was mercilessly pumping up and down in swift, harsh movements, tightening himself as much as possible around Kikasa's throbbing erection inside him.  
Their moans, stifled by the kiss grew louder and louder until they had to break apart because of serious lack of air.  
They both leaned back, supporting their weight with their arms, joining their hips again and again, one breathless moan chasing the other.  
Kikasa gripped the sheets tightly, loud, shaky groans passing off his lips, the sight of Miyabi's shaking and twitching body through his half lidded eyes, the feeling of his hot tightness around him, muscles intensely messaging him with every movement of any of them, drove him crazy.  
Miyabi clawed to Kikasa's ankles and bit his lip until it bled to hold back from crying out loud enough, to wake up the whole neighbourhood, every time Kikasa hit that spot inside him.  
It didn't take too long though, until it was too much for Miyabi to retain control.  
"Ooh~~~ GOD! “ Miyabi cried out, digging his nails even deeper into Kikasa's ankles, "Please, Kika-chan... now".  
"Ha...hai", Kikasa moaned, arching his back at the slight pain that felt so erotic to him.  
He lunged at Miyabi to kiss him once again, as deep and passionate as never before, while he drove himself almost brutally into Miyabi one last time.  
Miyabi broke the kiss to throw his head back with a piercing scream, yanking his nails down Kikasa's arms as he came, staining both of their stomachs.  
Kikasa came just a second after, the slight burn of the scratches and Miyabi tightening himself almost painfully around himself made him lose it with a long, kind of choked moan, as his hot seed filled Miyabi's insides.  
They sank against each other, exhausted, hands caressing each other's backs.  
Kikasa was the first one to move, when he let himself fall back into the pillows, causing Miyabi to fall as well and land right on his chest.  
"Wow", Miyabi sighed with a content smile.  
"Wow indeed. You were great", Kikasa praised.  
"Look who's talking! “ Miyabi bantered and stuck his tongue out.  
Smiling his amused smile Kikasa ruffled Miyabi's hair.  
Then they were just laying there in each other's arms for a while, looking at one other.  
"Well, we belong together now, don't we? “ Kikasa broke the silence after a few minutes, still a little unsure of what this night might mean for Miyabi.  
Miyabi smiled and nodded in eager agreement.  
"Like a lemon and its heart", he whispered, giggling a little at the childish relation.  
Kikasa giggled too, and turned around so he was now lying in Miyabi's arms.  
They stayed like this for a while just cuddling until Kikasa fell asleep in Miyabi's arms.  
Miyabi smiled as he stroked a few red bangs out of his lovers face and placed a kiss on his forehead.  
'Yes', Miyabi thought, 'I'm the lemon, and he the heart'...


End file.
